so cute all night
by mondorflesbains
Summary: ― BTS. Hanya malam, dimana Yoongi kira ia melakukan hal yang sudah sepantasnya: salah. [yoongi centric][namgi]


Seorang pemuda berambut perak yang sedikit berantakan menahan tawa –sampai wajahnya nyaris bagaikan tomat yang baru saja masak. Namjoon sesekali berguling di sofa itu sambil tetap memegang erat ponselnya yang sedang memutar suatu rekaman yang sepertinya _leader_ dari Bangtan Sonyeondan terus mengulang suatu bagian.

Sampai akhirnya, pemilik marga Kim itu tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Astaga! Pfft- hahaha! Astaga, Jaebum-ssi?! Bahkan setelah itu, Jackson juga melakukannya?! Dengan Yugyeom-ssi?!" Entah ini monolog atau apa, kini Namjoon seperti orang yang kurang _sehat._ Ingat, tidak secara raga, namun mental.

Karena itu, dengan baik hatinya seorang pemuda lainnya dengan tangan yang lembut, pucat seperti boneka memukul kepalanya dari belakang sofa, membuat Namjoon sedikit memekik karena sakit. Kekuatan seorang Min Yoongi memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

Yoongi berdecak kesal, dengan wajah manisnya yang melukiskan ekspresi terganggu dengan tawa Namjoon yang memenuhi ruang tengah itu. Kini Seokjin ada di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam, sepertinya Hoseok juga membantu disini.

"Kau, perlu dipukul sekali lagi, Kim Namjoon?" Dirinya mendengus.

Jangan tanya dimana para anak muda _biadab_ itum, sudah pasti tiga serangkai kurang waras alias Taehyung-Jimin-Jungkook sedang bermain dengan konsol game mereka yang sama biadabnya. _Like player like console._ Oke, Yoongi merasa ada yang salah dengan pemikirannya itu, tapi terserahlah.

Namjoon masih berada diperasaan ingin tertawa kencang lagi atau kesal pada hyung mungil satunya ini. Beri ia kesabaran, ya Tuhan. Tapi kalau dimarahi Yoongi tidak apa sebenarnya. Hitung-hitung _cuci mata._ Ampuni Namjoon.

"Tidak perlu, hyung," jawab Namjoon cepat, sebelum kena serangan lagi, "Aku sudah sadar, sangat sadar sampai kepalaku terasa pening," lanjutnya mendramatisir. Ia baru ingin mengatakan bahwa ia bercanda, tapi-

Yoongi memotongnya, "Eh? Memang pukulanku sekeras apa?" Pemilik rambut _mint_ itu mengerjapkan mata, membuat Namjoon menahan gemas karena netra yang lebih tua terlihat sedikit membulat.

"Maaf," Ini jarang, Namjoon berpikir apa ia sudah _mati,_ karena rasanya tidak mungkin Yoongi meminta maaf, tapi terserahnya, "Kau mau apa agar tidak terasa sakit lagi?" tanya Yoongi sambil menghela napas sedikit.

 _Merepotkan_ , batin Yoongi sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jangan-jangan alasan rambut Namjoon rontok selama ini karena ia pukuli terus. Siapa tahu.

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, lalu angkat bicara, "Apapun, hyung?" Rasanya ia mendapat ide. Ide yang cemerlang melebihi sinar dari gigi seorang Bang Sihyuk- ralat. Intinya ini akan menjadi sangat bagus untuk malam ini.

Yoongi sedikit mendelik, "Aku tidak menerima permintaan mesum, ya." Hanya klarifikasi. Namjoon terkikik, lalu mengangguk, "Tidak mesum, kok, hyung. Tenang saja, ini sepenuhnya aman untukmu, tapi mungkin tidak aman bagi jantungku sendiri."

 _Atau jantung anggota lainnya._ Namjoon berkata dalam hati.

Kini Yoongi yang terdiam sebentar. Namjoon melantur atau bagaimana? Terseralah, katanya aman baginya, apa saja, "Ya sudah, jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Namjoon tersenyum senang lalu mengangkat ponselnya, memutar sebuah rekaman acara _Weekly Idol_ yang dibintangi grup rekan sebelah, GOT7.

Yoongi berkeringat dingin, menatap ngeri ke ponsel Namjoon yang memutar rekaman itu dibagian yang menurutnya _laknat._ Namjoon tetap tersenyum.

"Begini, hyung."

Langsung,Yoongi menjerit tak kuasa menahan keinginan mutlak Namjoon.

* * *

Seokjin memandangi seluruh anggota yang kini duduk manis di depan meja makan mereka. Baiklah. Namjoon, ada. Dirinya sendiri, ada. Hoseok, tentu. Taehyung, tidak sabar malah sepertinya. Jungkook, hadir. Jimin, sepertinya air liurnya sudah ingin keluar. Terakhir, Yoongi-

"Eh?" Seokjin sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Yoongi sepertinya sedari tadi menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan tawa Namjoon sebagai _background music_ gagalnya, "Yoongi-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi mendongak ke Seokjin, "Apa-? Eh, oh, tidak- " Ia sedikit memutar otak, bagaimana cara kabur dari sini sekarang, "Seokjin-hyung, kurasa aku harus-"

Namun ada suara haram –bagi Yoongi- yang menyela omongannya, "Oh, teman-teman, kata Yoongi-hyung, tadi ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kita semua," ucapnya sedikit kencang, membuat Yoongi sedikit membulat matanya tak percaya. _Namjoon saekki, kau benar-benar serius?!_ Rasanya ingin berteriak begitu.

"Uh, aku-"

"Begitukah, Yoongi-ah? Kalau begitu tunjukan saja, sebelum kita mulai makan malamnya."

"Yoongi-hyung ingin menunjukkan apa?! Aku jadi penasaran,"

"Hoseok-hyung, jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Jimin pabo ya, kau sendiri berteriak begitu!"

Jungkook menghela napas, "Kalian, diamlah. Biarkan hyung gula- maksudku, Yoongi-hyung menunjukannya sendiri."

Yoongi tidak tahu perlu berterimakasih pada Jungkook atau tidak, karena secara tidak langsung sang _maknae_ membuat ia terpaksa lebih cepat melakukan hal ini, "Ayo, Yoongi-hyung!" Ucapan Jungkook lagi yang menyadarkannya.

Sebentar. Ini mata semua anggota yang salah atau pipi pucat milih Yoongi memerah? Yoongi membuang muka sedikit, lalu berdehem, "Tolong, jangan tertawa! Atau kubunuh kalian!"

Oke. Itu cukup mengerikan.

Yoongi kembali menghadap ke depan, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun tak beranjak dari sana. Pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit tangannya.

" _I-It janha naega halmari issoe (Sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padamu),_ " Yoongi mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mulai bernyanyi dengan nada yang ditinggikan, sedikit terdengar serak karena pada dasarnya suara miliknya memang agak berat.

Pipi Yoongi makin memanas, apalagi gerakannya seperti ingin menyatakan cinta begini –itu intinya, sih, " _It janha naega neorul johahae- (Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu),_ " Yoongi terus bernyanyi sambil berusaha memasang ekspresi imut –yang secara teknis, sudah alami. Tangannya membuat tanda hati kecil dengan telunjuk.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi terus melakukan gerakan aegyo mengerikan itu, " _Imankeum, imankeum, imankeum, imankeum (Sebanyak ini, sebanyak ini, sebanyak ini, dan sebanyak ini)_ " Rasanya antara ingin tertawa atau menangis.

" _Naega neorul saranghae! (Aku mencintaimu!)_ " Tanpa ragu, Yoongi membuat hari dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melakukan _wink_ dan _point_ dua kali, pertama pada Maknae Line lalu pada Hyung Line. Setelah itu ia dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _Kubunuh kau, Namjoon._

Untuk sesaat rasanya ruang makan ini sangat sepi. Yoongi membuka telapak tangannya, menatap sekitar.

Detik itu juga ia menyesal mencoba melihat ekspresi para anggota lain. Karena-

* * *

"Aku sudah bosan makan daging. Bagaimana kalau kita _makan_ Yoongi-hyung?"

Gulp. _Mati kau, Min Yoongi._

* * *

 ** _END_**

Yap, ini terinspirasi dari bagian JB di Weekly Idolnya GOT7 151014 waktu Jaebum harus aegyo buat coret _Yugyeomoppanya_ coret,yang saya telat nontonnya huhu menangis. Ngomong-ngomong yang suka JB uke juga ayok mendekat. BTW JB GWS UY. CRI.

Sekian, RnR?


End file.
